Imagination Nation Virtual Worlds
Robopets World Opening Scene The opening scene from the home page is a robloxian given a gift, and inside is a robopet... If you are logged in, the robopet is your species... If you are not logged in, it is chosen at random... Starting into your world If you have played ROBLOX, you can put your username and password in at the signup, and that will be the robloxian getting a gift... If you havent, it will be a random generated character... Inside is your robopet and a grab bag with 500 Robodollars (the currency), 2 random furniture items, a map, a free hat, and a "welcome to the world" award... The grab bag helps you get started... You exit your home and arrive at the plaza... There is shopping, an arcade, and a town hall... Your robopet goes to the town hall itself, and gets instructed into the tutorial room... Before you go anywhere, you get a tutorial on how to walk... You can pick which one to look first, or look in order, or look at random order... You cannot leave until you finish them all... After you finish them all, you can leave the tour room... The mayor shows you how to save next! List of possible robopets There are 7 robopets, but all are made of steel and has laser vision eyes... They are: Dog Cat Snake Fish Hamster Mouse Horse Mission Mode If you are 30 days or older, you can become an agent, but you have 20 questions... If you get at least 90% right, you get to join... Secret agents can get reported for revealing themselves... Unlike club Penguin, the entrance isnt somewhere on the map... Your spy bone, (robopets food item, respective for each robopet, the example was a dog) will have a teleport to somewhere on the map or to the HQ! After 24 hours, your mailbox will have a present with the phone! Every week, you get paid 250 robodollars... Membership There are membership which get respectively, better than the next, but the better ones are more expensive... The possible memberships are: Classic '- Gets 2% off purchases...Gets a free furniture item... Can get 10 Sluffies at a time, Blue and pink sluffies can be adopted by non members, but the other sluffies can only be adopted by members... '''Mega '- Gets 5% off purchases... Gets paid twice the amount of robodollars for mission mode and Guides... Can get rainbow Sluffy...Can get 15 sluffies at a time... Can enter shirts or pants contest! Can enter chat for future updates... 'Custom '- All custom members get: a free furniture item... are able to get golden sluffy... are able to get 5 sluffies at a time... 'Non '- Can get 2 sluffies at a time... Can only get blue or pink sluffy... Cant obtain shirts, pants, or limited edition tools... Sluffies Sluffies are the pets the Robopets can obtain... They are balls with white arms, and a leg that looks like an ice cream cone... The colors are: 'Blue '- Can be obtained by non members. Likes the game Bumper Woofbots... They are stuntsluffies... 'Pink '- Can be obtained by non members. Likes the game Match the Same... They are smart! '''Red - Can be obtained by all memberships... Cannot be obtained by non members... Likes the game Fight for Cards... They are artistic... Yellow '- Cannot be obtained by non members... Likes the game Create it. They are electric type Sluffies! '''Green '- Cannot be obtained by Non Members... Likes the game Hoverboard-Around. Can invent anything the player needs, but wait 24 hours for it! Cannot make furniture, however! 'Black '- Grumpy Sluffy... Cannot be obtained by Non members. Likes the game Robopets Racing... 'White '- Cannot be obtained by Non members... Can make any food item you need, but waitr 24 hours for it... Likes the game Sluffy Ice Sculptures... 'Rainbow '- Can only be obtained by Mega Members... Likes all games... Can make powerups for games... Looks like he is affected by the Invincible Orb from Robopets Racing 'Golden '- Can only be obtained by Custom Members... Can make statue furniture... All golden, except for the cone, which is a normal sluffy color... The Happy Home Team The happy adobe team can check your room and give them a grade every saturday... They also have the power to set the Home of the Month... The kinds of furnitures you can have: 'Chairs/Couches '- These are where you can sit on... They give your grade 100 points... '''Beds - Come in single or double bed... Gives 100 points to your score... Sluffy Toys '''- Give your room 555 points... Your sluffies can interact with them... '''Tables - Give your room 500 points... Any furniture that is on a table adds 5 points... Not everything is table-able... Interactive Objects '''- Stuff like Tvs, Radios, and other knickknacks... Each can give you 15 points... '''Lucky Items - Gives your home 1,337 points no matter where its placed... Trophies '- These can be obtained in ways, like winning first place in a multiplayer game, or having a golden Sluffy make it for you... adds 1,337 points... '''Plushlings '- adds 250 points... Happy Home Team's Tips The Happy Home team is sensitive about a clean or perfect home... '''If you have furniture pointing the wrong way, it will cost you minus that points cost Make your TVs point you for best score... You must have one of each object above except for Sluffy Toys or Lucky Items or Trophies to get a lot of points... If you have enough points for a prize, the Happy Home team will sell you a trophy of stuff... Trophies Golden Sluffy cannot make You have to obtain these trophies on your own... Robopet Trophy '- The award is shaped like your robopet... If you visit a robopets home that they are not home, and you see this trophy, you know what kind of robopet to look for... '''Award Trophy '- These trophies are shaped like the game you be first in... Can only be obtained once and in multiplayer games... There are 10 multiplayer games... 'House Trophy '- Awarded for having 50,000 or more Happy Home Team points once... 'Trophies of buildings '- Shaped just like buildings... You have to do something in each building (like in the bank, save 1,000,000 robodollars) Plushlings There are plushling, which are decoration... Some are bought at stores, others are prizes... Here are the list, with how to get it...: 'Dog/Cat/Fish/Snake/Hamster/Mouse/Horse Plushling '- 150 robodollars, but your species is in the grab bag... 'Sluffy Plushling '- The limited edition... They cost 500 robodollars but can only be obtained by all 3 memberships! 'RoboDomo Plushling '- Beat the mission in which is the final appearance of RoboDomo... 'RoboMii Plushling '- Beat the mission in which is the final appearance of RoboMii... '''Teddy bear Plushling - One of the prizes in the arcade's daily claw... Candy Plushling '''- Comes in peppermint, cane, gumdrop, bubblegum, and wrapper... They are all prizes in the arcade's daily spin, along with currency and spin again spots... '''Dog/Cat/Fish/Snake/Hamster/Mouse/Horse playing Bumper Woofbots Plushling - Beat the Bumper Woofbots minigame in the Carnival in 1st place... You can only obtain your species here... For the others, they cost 150 robodollars... Power Bacon Plushling - This one is for Mega Members only, but if you touch it, you are invincible, and if you touch it again, it turns off... It turns off itself if you leave the room... 1x1x1x1 plushling - After you get banned from hacking, you get another grab bag for saying sorry... This plushling is in it! Green Mushroom Plushling '- Looks like a plush of mario's 1-up mushroom... Win "1-up" to obtain it... '''Dog/Cat/Fish/Snake/Hamster/Mouse/Horse playing Hoverboard-Around Plushling '- Beat the Hoverboard-Around minigame in the dock in 1st place... You can only obtain your species here... For the others, they cost 150 robodollars... Minigames If you dont know how to play, hit How to Play before hitting Start! '- Multiplayer -' '''Bumper Woofbots - You are in a Woofbot bumper car... You have a randomly picked color, for the room... In teams, you are randomly assigned to a team... You have to bump other cars... If you bump their tail, the victim gets damage... If the player's woofbot kart's health reaches 0, that player is out... They leave by being flung out in an explosion... The game ends if one woofbot is left, or if the time runs out... This game is found in the carnival... Match The Same '''- This is a memory game...There are 7 pairs, which means 14 cards... there are 3 themes, Robopets, Sluffies, or Trophies. The 2 players are picked with rules they both agree on... This game is found in the casino... '''Create-It - A contest to see how well you do in any of the events... You choose which you wanna do... Sculptures, Paintings, or Designing... If you are on a team and you have the correct sluffy walking with you, your character sprite is taking the sluffy for a walk... This game is in the Art Festival... Hoverboard-Around - You are on a hoverboard... Without crashing, you have to steer away from obstacles to get to the other side... If you crash, you lose a life... This is either single player or multiplayer... In multiplayer, whoever loses all 3 lives first is out! The game ends when one hoverboard is left, time runs out, or someone makes it to the end... This game is in the dock... Robopets Racing - Like Bumper Woofbots, you have a woofbot, but inlike that game, you can have any robopet... Your species is default, but in the upgrades in the carnival, you can buy one of your different species for 100 robodollars... This game is in the carnival! '- Single Player - ' Pong '- The first video game ever comes to life on the world... Your sprite is a head of your species... The opponent's sprite is a different robopet, as a COM... The opposing robopet could even be your species, but when that happens, the COM goes easy on you... Still, the COM being your species is rare... This game is found in the arcade... '''Pac-Robopet '- A pun on Pac-man... Your head's side sprite is eating batteries, while getting chased by ghosts... The big batteries make you able to eat the ghosts... This is so much like pac-man, that only the playable character, and the pellets are changed... This game is found in the arcade... '''1-up - Another unoriginal game once again... You are wearing mario's cap...You have to eat as many green mushrooms as you can...If you get 1st place, by beating COMS, you win the Green Mushroom Plushling! This game is found in the restaurant! Buffet '- Finally, the first original single player game! There is an eating contest in the Restaurant... Eat the most to win... This game is found in the restaurant... Special Characters Every game needs a special character, and Robopets World gives enough...Theres atleast one special character for each species... All of these characters are seen in one of the missions in mission mode, but all are seen in episode 10, while the rest of the missions show one of these... but episode 1 and 2 doesnt have any of these guys... '''Mayor Roster '- The person that teaches you how to save after leaving the tutorial room... He is a robotic cat with funny disguise glasses and a top hat... 'Carnival Worker Elliot '- The prize/upgrades shop worker... Hes a robotic horse with a Uncle Sam Hat 'Mega Press Penny '- The robosnake people believe is writing the paper... She is a robotic snake with a press hat and a pencil as a rattle... 'Samuel the Special '- The inventor you meet in episode 2 of mission mode... A robotic hamster with a black and white spiky wig... 'Lily '- A robotic mouse who works as the manager of the mission mode... '''Swimmy - A robotic fish who works at the Sluffy shop... He is often seen in a fishbowl... 'Rocky '- A robotic puppy who works at the Arcade... Gallery Woofbot Mii.JPG|RoboMii Bumper Woofbots Sign.png|The sign on Bumper Woofbots Woofbot Domo.png|RoboDomo Paper Woofbot.png|Woofbot Sprite Furblox560.jpg|A sample of the sprite who gets the package... Category:More Information